Love to Love you
by The Imperial Artist
Summary: Lots of SasuNaru NaruSasu one-shots. First one is up! They've been seperated for a while but that doesnt matter. Who says love needs an end, who says it even needs a beginning? First fic is SasuNaru R&R loveys. Rated M for later chapters.


If I owned Naruto there would be so much yaoi it'd be rated TV-MA

But I dont own Naruto, says so on my page.

R&R

ENJOY MY SASUNARU/NARUSASU-kuns

---------------

I smile as he smiles at me. We're together again, and I'm so happy. So so very happy. We were seperated for about a year. Him at a military school in Boston and me in all boys private catholic school in Canada. So far apart, yet so close. Our parents never meant to send us to coutries that were so close together, but they did. I'm happy too. Where we were in Canada was almost right above New York, I dont know if thats where Boston is but it sounds Boston'ny. Sometimes I would sneak out to a payphone and call the Military AAcademy and tell them I was his Uncle's Son calling to check up on him. They'd allow me to talk to him, for the sake of his supposed 'uncle'. All those late midnight phonecalls, sneaking out from the private school with a bunch of other kids. It was always worth it. It was worth it when the headmaster beat me unconcious, worth it when I took the blame for them all, so ver yworth it when I couldnt walk for days. And he worried. But I reassured him. And now here we are together, not even five months later.

Your smiling at me, that smile I'll love until the end of time. Your standing there with your arms crossed over your chest, your military jacket open, you always liked showing your chest, and your matcing pants hanging dangerously low on your pale hips. It makes me think of all the times I've touched you, you've touched me. And then it makes me even more happy than I was before and before I know it, I'm running to you. You look a bit shocked but it quickly passes. I drop my bags the moment I'm close enough and I leap into your arms. I'm so happy I could cry, so happy I am crying. Big fat sobs too, god I'm embarassed. I dont care if my face turns the color of your favorite food though, atleast I finally have you. Finally...

---

Switch of P.O.V

---

I's growing kind of impatiant as I wait for your train to arrive. It's not late, your not late. It's just...it's been too long. You may laugh at me though so I hope you cant see the desperation in my eyes. All those time's I've spoken with you have only made me anticipate this all the more, has only made me want for you more. Not in a sexual way, although you can add that to the list, it's more a visual thing. I'm afraid I've forgotten your face, and it scares me. Even thugh you may not know it every time after you call me I got a little more excited, a little more anxeious. You always put a smile on my face. It would only be small hawever. It's only because I cont give you my special smile when your over the phone, so I settle for letting it seep into my voice.

I glare as children run infront of me almost knocking over my bags. This is a fucking train platform, better watch their goddamn kids better. I smile a small smile knowing if you were here you'd say something like, 'Lighten up teme, there just kids.' or, 'Arent they adorable teme!'

If anyone else had called me that I would have killed them on the spot, but not you. 'Cause I will always be your teme, and you always my dobe.

Finally I see your train, number thirty two destination Osaka.

As glad as I could be seeing your train, I wont let a smile on my face until I see you. I wait about five minutes. Old people needing help geeting off, a wheelchair, crazy kids running in and out, buisness people trying to push their way through, teenagers listening to music and walking slow in a I'm-trying-to-be-cool pace. When I'm godddamn ready to attack them all to fin you, I see a shock of orange in the window. I'm smiling now. Your not that far from my reach but I'm holding myself back, pride and what not. You look frantic holding three bags and looking every which way. I hope your looking for mr. I hope you know I'm always here.

I manage to catch a flash of your face. It leaves then returns just as quickly. Your eyes are wide and I can see so much happyness in your face. I remember when we had to leave, when your face was all wet and your beautiful eyes sad and puffy. You were so sad then. You hung your head all the time until I scolded you for it. The last time I saw your face is when the police car came to take me to the station. You looked worse. You were always so skinny but then, you lookedreally sick. You looked so frail in my over sized black t-shirt and white gym shorts. You were pale, no me kinda pale but pale enough to know somethings wrong when your usually tan. You were clinging to Iruka and waving goodbye with one hand. I could tell he was the only thing keeping you from running after the squad car because the grip he had on you looked tight. Your bare feet were stanging on the edge of the sidewalk like you were ready to jump in after me. I cried that day too. Not infront of everyone, not infront of you. I'd cried that morning when I was haoling you sleeping frail body in my arms, I cried on the jet to America. But I just cant help thinking of how defeated you looked, we both looked. But from the smile I see you giving me through the window its kinda like were back in those days where we first began daating. Those days were the best, everything was the best but those were the best of the best. The days when I beat your closeted sexuality into your head and the days you beat me for beating you. Then our first kiss, our first intimate hug, our fitst intimate moment, our first everything. I dont want anymore first unless they're with you.

I must have spaced out for a moment because the next thing I know your funning towards me. I'm a bit shocked but it's quickly gone as I spread my arms for you. I like the way you look now. You look a bit more healthy. Your still skinny but your wearing a slightly big orange t-shirt that has a cute little fox on it. I remember I bought that for you two years ago. Your wearing white cargo shorts with orange swirls on them and orange converse. Your love of orange has gotten worse but I'm glade your in normal clothes. I didnt want you to see me in my uniform but I couldnt change if wanted to meet you here intime and keep my promise. As soon as your close enough you drop your bags and leep into my arms. I see just a little of your sparkling blue eyes and they're filled with tears.

God it feels so good. Your legs are wrapped around my waist and your arms around my neck. Your just how I remember you. Your slightly feminine features have gotten a bit more girly but I dont care. You still fit perfectly in my arms. Your chect gainst mine still leaves me itching to be closer to you. Your hair has inquired a new smell. It doesnt smell like ramen and oranges anymore and I slightly hate it. But I'm sure I dont smell the same either. I hope you havent forgotten much about me, even if you have I'll teach you. I'll let you rediscover me. When I feel wetness trailing down my neck I realize your crying. Loud muffled sobs. And God I miss them. It's filled with happyness, love, so much emtion that I find myself fending off the earge o cry. I havent cried for a while. In the shower it's only the water in my eyes. In the rain its the rain. When it's sunny out it's my allergies. Who the hell am I kidding? It's you.

Always you...

--------------------------

WHEWWWW!!

That was a bugger for me to write!

Took a while.

My insperation song

Born to leed, HoobaStank

BEAUTIFULPLEASE R&R I'd make me so happyful. Plus I need to know if anyone wants me to continue this. Maybe I'll make a poll.

Ok I'll do it now!

Just write which you want when you review

Keep as oneshot

Make to story

Or

Make as a bunch of oneshots

^_^


End file.
